justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life
|artist = (The Frankie Bostello Orchestra) |tvfilm = |year = 1979 (2004) |nogm = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |mode = Dance Crew |mc = Files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / (Bar) |gc = / / / |lc = |dura = |nowc = AlwaysLookOn |choreo = Sabine Petit |perf = Anthony Despras (P1) Céline Baron (P2) Constantinos Papamethodiou (P3) Marianne Campos (P4) Background Dancers Constantinos Papamethodiou Sabine Petit |from = film and musical }} "Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life" by (covered by The Frankie Bostello Orchestra in-game) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a dance crew in Halloween-themed costumes in a theatrical fashion. They have a yellow faded outline. P1 P1 is a man with yellow hair in large curls on each side of the head. He also has sharp ears and black sharp fingernails. He wears a light blue Victorian-style ruffle shirt, with a black glittery vest overtop. On the cuffs on his sleeves. there are orange bands and his vest contains orange buttons, with an orange chain attached to one of the buttons. He also wears a red Victorian cape with a high collar that is held in the front by an orange broach with a purple gem. He wears purple slacks and black pointed-toed shoes. P2 P2 is a woman with a curly half-red and half-blue hairstyle, with a small black hat with a purple feather and rose on it. She has a black dramatic makeup, which consists of large running eyeshadows and a lipstick. Stitches were painted on her neck, left upper arm and right thigh. She wears a purple glittery top with thick orange bandages on her left lower arm and right upper arm. She also wears a yellow ruffled skirt with black outlines that is designed asymmetrically, revealing her black undergarments on the right side. She also wears a pair of black and purple striped over-the-knee socks with various holes and small purple ribbons on the sides and black kitten heels with a red strap and accents. P3 P3 is a man with a light blue, skin-tight suit that goes around the head and covers the body, hands and feet. The suit has a purple stylized glittery skeleton print on it. P4 P4 is dressed as a magenta humanoid creature. Its head contains only a single eye and tentacles on its mouth. It also has a pair of bat wings on its back, long tentacles for arms and darker pink sharp nails on their toes. His right tentacle is painted light blue for motion controller guidance reasons. Background The background takes place on a Halloween themed stage. There is a skeleton in the center reciting the lyrics. Backup dancers will appear occasionally in the background of the stage. Clouds appear in different colors throughout the song. During one of the chorus parts, a house appears with a "WELCOME" banner in the background and several more background dancers. Gold Moves Trivia *'' '' is the fifth song in the series to be covered by Frankie Bostello. *P4 appears in the background of Skibidi. *P4 appears in the Celebration trailer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzx5BdEgzxk *P2’s hair and skirt sometimes glitches with parts chaging to black and purple respectively. *“Life's a piece of s**t” is replaced with “Life can hurt a bit”. **This line is left unchanged in international previews. ***Additionally, the pictogram bar uses its default color. *In the international previews, the version from Monty Python's Life of Brian ''is used. *The version used in-game is based off the version heard in ''Spamalot. Gallery Game Files Alwayslookon cover generic.png|''Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life'' AlwaysLookOn 1101.png|P1 s avatar AlwaysLookOn 1102.png|P2 s avatar AlwaysLookOn 1103.png|P3 s avatar AlwaysLookOn 1104.png|P4 s avatar Others Alwayslookon thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Alwayslookon thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) AlwaysLookOn P2 HairGlitch.PNG|P2's hair glitch AlwaysLookOn P2 SkirtGlitch.PNG|P2's skirt glitch Videos Official Audio Monty Python - Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life (Official Lyric Video) Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life (Original Broadway Cast Recording "Spamalot") Teasers Always Look on The Bright Side of Life - Gameplay Teaser (US) Always Look on The Bright Side of Life - Gameplay Teaser (UK) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Frankie Bostello Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Covered Category:Constantinos Papamethodiou Category:Deceased Artists Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Céline Baron Category:Anthony Despras Category:Marianne Campos Category:Sabine Petit